shikaTayu: true love found on a battlefield
by Spirtblade627
Summary: Shikamaru found tayuya alive on the battle after she was defeated and decided to interrogate her one thing though she liked it! and know he has to deal with a troublesome girlfriend from the sound


Shikamaru was staring at Tayuya under the trees Temari had left him here alone. He was noticing how cute she actually was. Then she coughed up blood.

'she's alive! I need to get her out of there!" he went over and lifted the log up and carried her out. she looks up at him as he lays her on the ground.

"you piece of trash! You should just finish me off! Don't expect any thank you's!" she said she was on the ground completely at his whim now.

He gazed over her body though she was beat up she had little injuries and still looked quite cute.

"You gay piece of shit! Kill me if you have balls! Then go back to your jerking off you shithead!" she yelled.

He shook his head this making him decide what to do. "listen you'll come back with me and give all information on the sound." He said.

"Try your worst!"

"fine" he then took out a kunai. She was prepared for a huge amount of pain but not what happened next.

Shikamaru used the kunai and cut open her shirt then her grabbed her breasts and groped them.

"what are you!" he then ripped off her shorts and underwear. He spread her legs and took out his dick a seven inch one.

"this is my worst." He said. Then he spun her around so she was on her chest and her ass was in air. He spread her ass cheeks and lined up to her asshole.

"Don't! I've never even had sex you can't go into my ass!" he listened to her plea.

"Tell me all you know." He said.

"no! I can't!"

"have it your way." He pressed against her going in to her tight virgin ass.

"AHHHH!" She screamed almost immediately breaking from just having him enter her.

Once he was all the way in she pulled out roughly and slammed in pounding her relentlessly. This broke her easily.

"AHHHHHHH! OH KAMI IT HURTS! I'LL TELL YOU JUST STOP DESTOYING ME!" she screamed at him.

He slowed down immensely but still went at it. "Do I have your word?" he asked.

"Yes just stop hurting me." She sobbed out. He nodded then slowed till he was resting in her. But then he started to pull out gently then when just the tip was in then started to slowly push in again.

"oooohhhhh." Tayuya moaned from pleasure. He made sure to give her no pain this time being very gentle.

"so I stopped hurting you, you like it?" she just moaned then orgasmed. "I take that as a yes he then with a quick but gentle thrust came within her ass. He pulled out his cum pouring out of her.

"soooo, gooood" she moaned as it poured out. Shikamaru then wiped it up and cleaned her. He put her underwear and shorts back on her. Then he took off his fishnet shirt and put it on her so she had some coverage.

"So we have a deal." He asked she nodded her head up and down.

"Just make me feel that good the entire time, next time." She said and Shikamaru smiled.

He lifted her up on to her back giving her a piggy back and then headed back towards the village.

When he got there he learned choji was in the hospital and they went to find if he was okay.

Afterwards he got her paper and pen.

"You can start to list all you know, experiments, bases any other pieces of information." He said to her. She nodded and took it and started to write it all down.

When she finished she handed the huge stack of papers to him then a squad of ANBU appeared and Shikamaru gave them the paper and they disappeared.

He then went to his spot to watch clouds. Tayuya was already wanting more she sat on his lap and started to give him a lap dance. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"I Told you people what I know so make me feel good again go over and fuck me on this roof." He sighed and saw the want in her eyes. Knowing he couldn't get out of it he lifted her up and brought her down doggy style and took off his pants as she took off her Shorts and under wear.

"You want to have real this time?" 3, 2, 1. "AHHHH!" He clenches his gut as she glares over her shoulder at him. "Why did you kick me?" he huffs out.

"My true virginity is a lot more precocious than to lose it in a fling like this." She said still glaring at him. "You'll have to get a bit inventive and a lot more romantic before I let you have that." He nodded. "What are you waiting for!"

"huh?" she wiggles her ass.

"I still want you to fuck my ass shit head!" she yelled at him.

"Oh right." He lines up and enters her gently thrusting into her, enjoying Tayuya's soft moans and gasps much different then what her personality is like normal when she like this she gentle, frail and sensitive.

Because of it he had to be nicer and gentle while fucking her. "So good." She moans. He wraps his arms around her -still having gentle sex with her- and starts to kiss her neck. They both then orgasm He pulls out cum pouring from her ass again. Also again she collapses.

"That was great Shikamaru." She says softly, her eyes then widen.

"What are you looking at?" he looks where she's staring and he sees Tenten and Hinata both sporting blushes and dark spots in the groin area of their pants showing they were turned on by them.

"Uh… hello, Shikamaru." Tenten says blushing.

"whoa." Was All Hinata said before fainting,

"Hinata!" Tenten caught her. "I'm going to take care of her now." Tenten goes off leaving them alone.

Tayuya blushes crimson and hides her face in her arms and starts to sob about something about everyone think she was a slut for having anal. Shikamaru went over and put his arms around her.

"Its okay now one will think any less of you Tayuya-chan." He said and rocked her till she stopped sobbing

After she stopped Tayuya glared at him. "What?"

"Alright from now on this is a real relationship that means -and as good as it is- less sex and more dates." She said.

"I was really enjoying as it was though." She kicks him again and starts to clean up.

"Listen Shikamaru I'm done with this fling and I want something more Don't you!"

"Yea"

"good then now help me clean up."

They cleaned up and then Shikamaru took her to lunch.

He brought her to the dumpling store knowing one thing above all else, every girl likes Konoha dumpling. He was not mistaken if the bill was anything to go by.

"That was good." Tayuya said as they walked away.

"Yeah but I have no money now."

"Lets just goto your place I want to meet your parents."

"What! You **WANT** to meet my parents!"

"Yeah so I want to know what the guys I had sex with home life is like." He sighed

"Troublesome."

He brought her to his house and opened the door. "mom I'm home and I-"

"Shikamaru! What took you so long!" She see's Tayuya. "Who is this?"

"Um this is Tayuya my-"

"Girlfriend." Tayuya finished.

"is that so. What did you do when you first met Shikamaru?"

"she tried to kill me."

"I like her." He sighed. "You staying for dinner?"

"If I'm not imposing."

"Not at all I'll get the albums out."

"Why me?" Shikamaru looked up. "So troublesome"

**A/n: this is why I haven't been active I've been writing multiple stories at once! This is mainly Shikatayu but I might add some naruhina in it.**


End file.
